In gas-insulated high-voltage assemblies, a modular design of the functional groups such as circuit breakers, grounding switches etc. of a switchpanel is known. In this case, a switchpanel is generally understood to mean a panel of a switchgear assembly and can also be referred to as an outgoing panel, for example. In GIS switchgear assemblies found on the market, GIS with switchpanels having single-phase-encapsulated guidance of the primary conductors will differ fundamentally from GIS with switchpanels having a three-phase-encapsulated guidance of the primary conductors. Single-phase encapsulation is understood to mean encapsulation which provides a dedicated gas space for each of the primary conductors, while three-phase encapsulation is understood to mean the arrangement of three primary conductors in a common gas space. Primary conductors are understood to mean conductors which have a rated load in the high-voltage range.
The type of encapsulation (single-phase or three-phase) is primarily dictated by the desired rated voltage: single-phase-encapsulated switchpanels (panels) enable a much higher rated voltage with comparable complexity. Furthermore, the type of encapsulation has fundamental effects on the layout of the panels and on the configuration and arrangement of the modular functional groups. An example of a housing for a three-phase-encapsulated guidance of the primary conductors is described in WO 2008/022893 A1, for example.
A further housing for a high-voltage switchgear assembly is known from DE 7607568 U. However, this housing could still be improved, in particular with respect to its space requirement and versatility in a modular system.
In order to implement a gas-insulated substation, at least two panels are generally connected to a so-called busbar on the input or output side. In this case, the term busbar includes primary conductor bars which are guided both with single-phase and with three-phase encapsulation. Thus, GIS with single-phase-encapsulated busbar guidance will fundamentally differ from GIS with three-phase-encapsulated busbar guidance with respect to the busbar as well.
Since GIS switchgear assemblies are often also used in built-up areas or other spatially restricted areas, the compactness of a substation is also very important, in addition to the performance. In order to meet both of these demands, attempts are made to increase the power density (per physical volume) of a GIS switchpanel. The maintenance friendliness of a GIS switchgear assembly is also important.
Against this background, the present disclosure provides a housing for a switchgear assembly module, and a switchpanel. Further advantages, features, aspects and details of the disclosure and exemplary embodiments and particular aspects of the disclosure are explained in more detail below with reference to the drawings.